


Roll Back

by ifiwerecain



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Fingering, M/M, Public Sex, Rough Sex, [jiyong voice] fuck it its a quickie, dirty talking, i think this is my favorite scene ever written? wowza, straight up smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 14:45:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10026467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifiwerecain/pseuds/ifiwerecain
Summary: Jiyong and Seunghyun decide to celebrate their Zutter win.





	

**Author's Note:**

> hi, i'm back! its been too long. once again i'm writing smut (because apparently thats what im best at)... lordt someone give me the drive to do fluff or horror or something. i need to branch out.
> 
> anyways, the zutter stage referenced here is from m countdown number 1 of the week 0820, or the one with the suits (and the shirt that clearly shows off jiyong's nips)
> 
> enjoy!

It's another win down for Big Bang thanks to Jiyong and Seunghyun's song "Zutter", despite the slight critisim towards the coarse language in the lyrics. The duo are pleased with themselves and entertain the crowd for a bit during their encore by making weird noises rather than finishing off the song. The backup dancers behind them do their best to keep their stage presence on lock, but one or two give in and laugh at the ridiculousness of the two boys. Afterwards, with trophy in hand, Jiyong and Seunghyun leave the stage.

"Come with me," Jiyong mutters, pulling on the sleeve of Seunghyun's suit. He makes a sharp turn to the single bathroom backstage and locks the door. Sighing, he removes his sunglasses and places them on the sink counter.

"Everything good?" Seunghyun asks, placing the trophy carefully on the counter. Immediately after asking he feels Jiyong's arms wrap around his neck and he's pulled into a kiss. Seunghyun lets out a startled noise, but melts into the kiss as soon as he feels Jiyong's tongue in his mouth. The leader pushes himself against the sink counter and breaks the kiss, gently pulling on Seunghyun's bottom lip in the process.

"W-what brought this on?"

"We did good today. I think we deserve a reward." Jiyong took off his suit jacket and let it fall to the floor, hoisting himself up on the counter's edge. He pulls Seunghyun in closer again.

"What reward would that be?" Seunghyun asks although he's already guessed what the answer is.

Jiyong grabs Seunghyun's hand and forces it against his crotch. He's already hard.   
The leader then pulls Seunghyun in for another heated kiss, moaning loudly when the elder palms his erection through the suit pants.

"Mm, Seunghyun, fuck me," he pants when the kiss is broken. "Check my back pocket."

Seunghyun leans over Jiyong, towering him, and pulls two small packets of lube.

"Why two?"

"I'm small, you're huge. It's gonna hurt."

Seunghyun shot him a dimpled smile and a chuckle. "I thought you liked it when it hurt?"

"Only when I don't have to walk out in front of people the next day."

Seunghyun made a nod of agreement at that. His mind wondered to the time where he and Jiyong had spent a weekend alone together and he really had fucked Jiyong senseless. At one point, as the younger came, he saw his eyes roll back. He had laughed at him after the fact but still... he would love to make him do it again.

Jiyong had shimmied out of his grey slacks while Seunghyun was lost in thought. He wrapped his legs around his waist and pulled him closer. Seunghyun was snapped back into reality once he felt his hips hit the counter.

"Seunghyunnie hurry up," he pouted. "We can't be in here forever, you know."

Seunghyun nods, turning to the mirror, an idea forming in his head. "Get off the counter."

Jiyong hops off and is instantly spun around, then bent over the marble. He feels Seunghyun's fingers thread through his hair and form a strong grip on the roots, tugging up. Jiyong then saw himself in the wide mirror, Seunghyun looming behind him.

He was going to watch himself get fucked. The thought made his cock instantly twitch in his underwear and his mouth go dry.

He feels Seunghyun pull the band of his boxers down over his ass, down his legs, letting them pool on the floor and Jiyong steps out of them. He doesn't take his eyes off the mirror at all.   
Then the pressure on his hair is gone, replaced with the sound of Seunghyun tearing open one of the lube packets. He feels the cool liquid against his hole and flinches.

"Keep your eyes on the mirror Jiyongie," Seunghyun says, his tone low. "Watch yourself."

Seunghyun pushes one finger in and Jiyong's lids flutter. A small whimper leaves his mouth and he instantly relaxes. Seunghyun pushes another finger in, his free hand going back to Jiyong's hair. The leader smiled, knowing exactly what was going to happen next.   
Seunghyun began to pump his fingers in and out, slow and long at first. Jiyong moans instantly when he feels the pads of his fingers brush his prostate, watching his mouth fall open in the mirror. Seunghyun's watching as well.  
He picks up the pace, using faster, quicker pumps now and Jiyong spreads his legs wider. The bathroom is quiet save for his soft whimpers and the wet noises of Seunghyun's fingers in his ass.

"Mm, fuck, more," Jiyong gasps, hands slowly making their way down to his cock. He took it in his hands and slowly twisted his fist around the head, a tremor of pleasure running through his body. "Please, hyung, give me more..!"

Seunghyun pulls his fingers out, making Jiyong whimper in confusion.

"That's the complete opposite of what I wanted.."

"Don't worry, you'll be full soon." Seunghyun grins, taking his suit jacket off and undoing his pants just enough to get his tightly confined dick out of them. When he does, he rips open the other packet of lube and puts enough on, slicking it up, then positioning himself at Jiyong's hole.

"Watch the mirror, Jiyongie."

Jiyong turns to the mirror. Then he feels it.

His mouth drops open and his lids go heavy, nearly closing, as he feels the head of Seunghyun's cock breach him. He grips the edge of the counter, standing on his tiptoes as Seunghyun pushes in further.

"Oh–oh, my God, Seung– _Seunghyuun_..!" Jiyong mewls, then Seunghyun's in all the way to the hilt. He leans down, towering over Jiyong's petite frame.

"I haven't even started moving yet and you're already saying my name? You really must be desparate for it." Seunghyun says, his voice dark in Jiyong's ear. "I have an idea. Why don't you do the moving this time? Show me how bad you want it."

Jiyong is all too eager to comply, instantly pushing off Seunghyun's cock, then back on. He moved in long, slow strokes, each hit against his prostate making his own cock slick with precum. The little pants that left his mouth reflected his expression in the mirror, completely drunk on his own lust.

"How's it feel?" Seunghyun asks, his hands on Jiyong's hips now.

"S-so good," Jiyong moans, keeping his gaze locked on Seunghyun's in the mirror. "So fucking good Seungh– ah!"

Suddenly Jiyong is pushed back on to Seunghyun's cock, then he feels his hips slam into him. Seunghyun's finally pounding into him, the sound of skin against skin nearly bouncing off the walls. He's striking Jiyong's spot dead on and the leader lets a loud cry tear through his throat.

"Ssh, Jiyongie, we can't be too loud," Seunghyun says, gently biting the shell of his ear. "It's hard not to be, I know– fuck, I missed how tight you are, the greedy little whore in you–" Seunghyun buries his face in Jiyong's neck and his movements get messy, more erratic. Jiyong's long gone, feeling the familiar heat in his stomach begin to grow. He was so close and he wasn't even touching himself.

Seunghyun's hand reaches down to Jiyong's neglected cock and begans to stroke in time with his wild thrusts. Jiyong bites back a yelp.

"Don't stop," he cries, legs beginning to tremble, "God, fuck, please don't stop I– fuck, _fuck_ , _fuck_ , _Seunghyun_!"

__Jiyong's body stills as Seunghyun wraps his arm around his waist, holding him upright as he cums hard and thick into his hand. With the sudden wrap of tightness around his own cock Seunghyun follows suit, breathing hot into Jiyong's neck, watching in the mirror as the leader's eyes roll up, then flutter shut.

Success.


End file.
